The Episode of Heroic Pie Eating
by nekoboxchan
Summary: Sylar has an evil plot to eat Peter, Claire, Hiro, and NikkiJessica's brains. Will he succeed?


Sylar had thought long and hard about how he could finally eat the brains of those pesky people that didn't deserve their powers. This is would get them. Then finally the powers could be his. He was scheming right now about who he needed to make sure to invite. Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet, Hiro Nakamura, and Nikki/Jessica HAD to be there or he wouldn't be able to get strong enough. Though they could be a problem...Peter Petrelli was his most dangerous enemy, so he'd have to be careful. Mmm Peter Petrelli, those would be the BEST brains of all...

- - -

The poster was huge, and couldn't really be missed.

"Hiro we have to goooo!" Ando cried, pointing at the poster.

Giving the poster a sidelong glance Hiro said "I don't know Ando-kun...I can't really stuff myself that fast, and what do we need the prize money for?"

"Heroes always need money Hiro!! And it doesn't matter how fast you can eat! You can just freeze time and we'll beat everybody no problem!"

Hiro sighed, Ando was always like this. He might as well just go along with it.

"Okay, we'll go." He said.

All of a sudden Peter came around the corner chatting with Claire who had become his new BFF ever since he saved her life.

"Peter!!" Hiro cried and waved excitedly.

"Wow, what are you and Ando-kun up to Hiro-chan?" said Peter.

Claire looked at the poster with a giant pie on it and exclaimed "WOW! An eating contest?! We've had eating contest before at the pep-rallies at school, that looks like fun!"

"That's exactly what I was saying" said Ando matter-of-factly.

"Sounds like a plan haha" said Peter.

The poster said the eating contest was going to be tomorrow at a bingo hall in Las Vegas, the heroes left right away to make in time. They each wanted the prize money for their own devices.

- - -

Sylar had everything ready. It was too bad those old ladies had to get in the way, he didn't want to hurt anybody but he REALLY needed to use this bingo hall. At least one of them had had a power - that was unexpected. He had now gained the power to bake a way cool apple pie after eating old lady brain.

He had all the pies ready, now he just needed everybody to show up. He was sure they would.

Just then the door flew open with a bang. In came Nikki, or was it Jessica?

"I need to win this prize money for Micah!" she exclaimed!

Peter, Hiro, Ando, and Claire all stumbled in after her.

"Oh hey there Nikki, you here for the contest?" Hiro asked.

She glared at all of them "I need this, don't get in the way or you'll be sorry!"

Hiro shrunk away from her and hid behind Ando.

Sylar decided to take control of the situation. "Alright people! It's time for the contest to begin! Whoever eats the most pies wins!!!"

"YAAAAAAAY!" everybody cried.

Everybody took their places at the long table, which was covered with a red and white checkered table cloth and a hell of a lot of pies. They were all ready, the fight was about to begin. Little did they know that Sylar was plotting to eat their brains after they had eaten so much pie that they were too stuffed to move. The plan was flawless! He was such a genius.

"Now start!" cried Sylar!

Everybody started eating furiously. It was crazy. Everybody's faces were covered in pie. Sylar looked on in anticipation.

_"Yes Peter, eat more. Eat all the pie you can. I WILL eat your brains" _Sylar thought to himself while rubbing his hands together.

It was about now that Ando was starting to nudge Hiro to stop time, Hiro wanted to wait and see if they could win the contest honestly first though. Nikki was just tearing through pies like nobody's business. She really loved Micah so she was determined. This money could improve thier life. Claire was just doing this for fun, though she could use the money to help her family. Dad didn't make that much now that he worked at copy max. Peter didn't really care, he just felt like eating pie cuz it's his favorite. His brother made good pies.

All of a sudden Mohinder Suresh burst in!

"STOP EATING!!!" he cried!!

Everbody looked up startled. Sylar frowned. A piece of pie fell out of Ando's mouth.

"That's really Sylar!! He wants to trick you and eat your brains!!" cried Mohinder pointing at Sylar.

Sylar promptly smashed a pie in his face.

All hell broke lose. Pies were flying every where. Hiro had to do something, he promptly squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on stopping time. Yatta! He did it! Time had stopped, there were pies suspended in mid air. He moved one that was about hit Ando and then re-aimed every pie at Sylar's head. He started time again.

All the pies collided with Sylar's head at the same time. Pie flew everywhere! And he was knocked unconcious.

"Whew, that was a close one!" said Claire wiping Pie off her face.

"Yeah, good thing Mohinder came!" said Peter.

"Yeah, I knew it had to be Sylar when I saw the poster because he drew the picture of the pie himself, and was stupid enough to put his signature on the drawing. I'm surprised none of you noticed." said Mohinder as he sighed.

"So...there isn't really prize money?!" cried Jessica who had taken over Nikki.

"No, I'm afraid not" said Mohinder.

Jessica stormed out of the bingo hall.

"Dangit Ando, I knew I should have listened to you!" said Hiro with a laugh.

"Hahahahhahaha" they all had a good laugh.

The end.


End file.
